parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Robinsons (MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Style)
MightyMouseRulezAgain1's movie spoof and animal style of Meet the Robinsons Cast *Lewis - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Wilbur Robinson - Little Cheeser (Happy Harmonies) *Franny Robinson - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *Grandpa Bud - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Lucille Krunklehorn (aka Young/Adult Lucille) - Daisy Lou (Merrie Melodies) *Grandma Lucille - Miss Lilly (Angelina Ballerina) *Carl the Robot - Ethelred (The Talking Parcel) *Mildred - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mike "Goob" Yagoobian - Sylvester Junior (Looney Tunes) *The Bowler Hat Guy (Adult Mike "Goob" Yagoobian) - Oil Can Harry (Mighty Mouse) *DOR-15 - Herself *Mr. Willerstein - Archibald the Koala *Uncle Fritz - Space Mouse (Walter Lantz) *Aunt Petunia - Goldimouse (Goldimouse and the Three Cats) *Cousin Laszlo - Osgood Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Cousin Tallulah - Tweezle Dee (Little Mouse on the Prairie) *Uncle Gaston - Danger Mouse *Uncle Art - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Aunt Billie - Nellie Brie (An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster) *Uncle Joe - Mouse (My Friend Rabbit) *Tiny the T-Rex - Belsam (Morris the Midget Moose) *Cornelius Robinson - Mighty Mouse *Lefty the Octopus - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Frankie - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Uncles Spike and Dimitri - Paddington Bear and Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) *Buster - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *InventCo CEO - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Stanley - Drutt (The Trap Door) *Lizzy - Alba (Pip Ahoy!) *Young/Adult Bud - Atomic Mouse *Young Franny - Angelina Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Baby Lewis - Tip the Mouse *Mini Doris as herself *Mega Doris as himself *Young Frankie - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Frogs - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola Cult' *Gym Coach - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Boy with 'Solar System' project - Horace (Huxley Pig) *InventCo Receptionist - Princess Sylvia (Muzzy in Gondoland) *Mr. and Mrs. Harrington - Orinoco (The Wombles) and Nellie the Elephant *Lewis' Birth Mother - Mrs. Matilda Mouseling (Angelina Ballerina) *Lucille's Father - Kipper the Dog *Reporter (near the end) - The Pink Panther *Goob's Adoptive Parents - Ralph Crumden and Alice Crumden (Looney Tunes) Gallery Sniffles007.jpg|Sniffles the Mouse as Lewis little-cheeser-little-cheeser-0.39.jpg|Little Cheeser as Wilbur Robinson 3246203_640px.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Franny Robinson Gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-791.jpg|Dr. Dawson as Grandad Bud daisy-lou-merrie-melodies-12.7.jpg|Daisy Lou as Lucille Krunklehorn (aka Young/Adult Lucille) Char_111876.jpg|Miss Lilly as Grandma Lucille Parcel-4.jpg|Ethelred as Carl the Robot 1188611758_l.jpg‎|Gadget Hackwrench as Mildred Sylvester_Junior.png|Sylvester Junior as Mike "Goob" Yagoobian Filmationnamm oil can harry.jpg|Oil Can Harry as The Bowler Hat Guy (Adult Mike "Goob" Yagoobian) DOR-15.jpg|DOR-15 as herself Archibald-le-koala.jpg|Archibald the Koala as Mr. Willerstein SpaceMouse1960Cartoon-3-1-.jpg|Space Mouse as Uncle Fritz Goldi.jpg|Goldimouse as Aunt Petunia 4f0d0697e6030.jpg|Osgood Dee as Cousin Lazlo 3acb656456cac98fffcfdd455a9f88eb.png|Tweezle Dee as Cousin Tallulah Danger Mouse.jpg|Danger Mouse as Uncle Gaston Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Uncle Art Nellie Brie.jpg|Nellie Brie as Aunt Billie My-friend-rabbit.jpg|Mouse as Uncle Joe Balsam.jpg|Balsam as Tiny the T-Rex Pl playlist f.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Cornelius Robinson Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly the Tiger as Lefty the Octopus Cdrrv2-04.jpg|Chip as Frankie Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpg|Paddington Bear Learn_to_Read_at_the_Storybook_Factory.avi_001029541.jpg|and Professor Quigley as Uncles Spike and Dimitri Chip-n-Dale-Rescue-Rangers-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-12289498-600-450.jpg|Dale as Buster Greenback.jpg|Baron Greenback as InventCo CEO Drutt.jpg|Drutt as Stanley Char alba.jpg|Alba as Lizzy Atomic_m.jpg|Atomic Mouse as Young/Adult Bud HIW3tOu.jpg|Angelina Mouseling as Young Franny Category:MightyMouseRulezAgain1 Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoof Category:Meet the Robinsons Movie Spoofs Category:Meet The Robinsons Movie Spoofs Category:Meet The Robinsons Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs